fun at school
by Matomeyaku
Summary: drama breaks out at middle school. how fun right? anyways it is a funny story.


**Chapter 1**

Welcome to middle school. This is where most of you drama problems will start. So let get this done.

Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.

"what is that?" a female with pink hair, Jade green eyes, And a pale face said.

"Sakura get up time for school." her mother said.

"what? School. O yeah school cant be late. I got to beat Ino that pig there. She is always trying to steal Sasuke away from me. That pig." Sakura said to herself as she started to get dressed and head out the door.

"Wait Sakura, forgot your book bag." her mother said handing her the backpack

"o sorry." Sakura said as he went back to get it then headed off to school.

--

Sakura made it to school and saw Ino hanging all over Sasuke.

That bitch. She know Sasuke is mind. Sakura was thinking as she was walking over there.

"hay Sakura." this yellow headed, ocean blue eye's, pale face boy said to her.

"o hi Naruto." Sakura said back as she was on her way over there

"Shino why dose she not see me?" Naruto said to a pale face, black hair, and unknown eye color he is wearing sunglasses

"at least she knows you name." Shino said as he start to laugh

"not funny!" Naruto yelled at Shino

"sure it is. She see right through you, but knows you name that is odd. A popular girl remembers your name that is funny." Shino said still laugh.

Sakura made it over to Sasuke and Ino. When Sasuke left. And said "see you girls later I got to go in early for some damn project."

"bye." both Ino and Sakura said when he went into the doors.

"bitch! He is mine you pig." Sakura said

"bitch. Who you calling a bitch? You whore and Sasuke don't like you." Ino said moving her blond hair around.

"and how do you know that?" Sakura asked

"because you not his type I am. You hooker." Ino said

"hooker? You don't know his type." Sakura said as she pimped slapped Ino

"o it is on. You little slut." Ino said

Right then a hall monitor walked by.

"we will finish this in class you big for head Bitch." Ino said

"yes we will you pig." Sakura said as the bell rang

All students went to there class.

"look Shino she cant even see me." Naruto whispered as Sakura was only 2 seats in front of him.

"ok so. There are plenty of other girl here. Or guys in your cause." Shino whispered back as he started to laugh again

"I am no a faggot. You queer." Naruto said back to Shino

Sakura was sitting right next to Ino. Ino kicked Sakura.

"let's get this shit done." Ino said

"ouch. Ok you pig let's go."

I wonder if Naruto likes me. This dark blue hair, white eye's, pale face. Girl named Hinata was thinking.

"see look there is some people who see you. Hinata is looking at you." Shino said to Naruto as he stopped laughing.

"really?" Naruto said turning his head.

Hinata saw Naruto turning his head and she look the other way.

"you liar she not even looking this way. Why do you always do that to me." Naruto said looking at Shino

"no. no I swear. She was looking at you man. She all ways looks away right when you turn your head. Come on man. I swear." Shino was telling Naruto

"what every man." Naruto said.

"anyways why don't you ask Hinata out. I know she is not popular. But she still is a girl. A girl that likes to look at you." Shino said

"I don't know. I mean she dose not talk at all and if she dose not that much. She keeps to herself. I mean what kind of relationship is that?" Naruto Said

"but if you ask her out and hang out with her. She might open up to you and talk." Shino said

"you know what man your right. But how do I ask some one out that don't talk." Naruto said

"well get her alone. Then ask her. She might talk then." Shino said

"well I want to see where Sakura goes first." Naruto said

"whatever man there is a girl right there I am betting she would say yes and you want to see what Sakura dose first?" Shino asked

"yes." Naruto said

"dumb ass." Shino muttered

"what you say?" Naruto asked

"nothing I was talking to my self." Shino said

"o ok." Naruto said as he looked back at Sakura

"dumb ass." Shino muttered again.

Did he just look at me? Me I didn't think that Naruto would look at me? Hinata was thinking as she blushed.

Slap

Sakura pimped slap Ino again.

"what now hoe." Sakura said

Slap

Ino slapped back

"Bitch!" Ino yelled

The crow started to chant "fight…fight… fight "

Slaps where thrown back and forth. But nothing really happened.

"what is going on." the teacher said

"both of you to the principles offices." the teacher yelled as he throw them both out.

"see. now do you want to be in that drama?" Shino asked Naruto

"no not really." Naruto replied

"then go ask out Hinata and leave the popular girls alone." Shino said

"ok. Ok I will just chill. But I am not doing it right now." Naruto said

"fine." Shino said back

"all of you back to work." the teacher yelled as the bell rang

"ok never mind all of you out of my class." the teacher yelled again

Everybody pick up and left to there second class.

"now why are you here?" A dirty blond, brown eyed, pale face women said

"it was her fault lady Tsunade. She tried to take Sasuke away from me." Ino said

"bull shit you bitch. He is mine." Sakura said

"my ass." Ino said as they started to fight again.

"stop. Stop right now. And both of you stop cussing " Tsunade said as she pick them both up

"fine." they both said as they stopped

Wow is this why the teacher send them to me again. Why do girl's fight over boys. Tsunade was thinking.

"ok you two. Will have detention. After school today. And please stop fight over boy's. seriously. You making yourself look like fools and showing the guys you not all that worth dating so please stop." Tsunade said

"detention!" Sakura and Ino yelled

"yes. So don't rush off after school. Because if you do you will be having a parent teacher confronts with me." Tsunade said

"ok fine." Sakura and Ino said as they went to there next class where Sasuke was in too.

"here is your chance Naruto she at her lab station alone. Ask her out." Shino said as Sakura and Ino came throw the doors.

"no! not right now." Naruto said

Hinata was working on her homework. At the time.

Sakura sat down right next to Sasuke.

What now hooker I am next to Sasuke and your not. Sakura was thinking

Bitch. Ino was thinking

"hi Sakura." Sasuke said

"hi Sasuke. How is you day going." Sakura asked

"It sucks I got in early to get my thing done and he give me an F because it not that good of a paper. I am mad." Sasuke said

"ouch. That must suck." Sakura said.

"yes it dose and on top of that I got to get it sign." Sasuke said pulling the paper out

"wow I feel bad for you. Hay you want to walk home together? It might help you self a stem." Sakura said as her cheeks got a little red

"I would like that and thank you for trying to help me." Sasuke said

"I thing I like about this class is it is almost over." Sakura said

"yeah." Sasuke replied

"ok Naruto you are going now." Shino said as he kicked Naruto in that direction

"wait what fine." Naruto said.

Naruto headed over to Hinata.

"is this sit taken?" Naruto asked

Hinata looked at him for a couple of min and said "n. n. no."

"how are you doing this day?" Naruto asked

"fi. Fine why do you ask." Hinata said looking the other way

"no reason. But hay I have a question to ask you." Naruto said as the bell rang

"o sorry I will ask you next class or something sorry." Naruto said as he got up and left.

Every one went to there next class.


End file.
